


The Proposal (Alex)

by DJsaxby16



Series: The Proposal [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cause they’re in love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Kalex, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sweetness, did I meantion love?, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: Instead of proposing to Maggie during the season two finale, Alex proposas to Kara.





	The Proposal (Alex)

**Author's Note:**

> So I love fix it fics, and I love writing them. So after writing some serious angst with “you can’t handle the truth” (which don’t worry, I will be finishing) I decided to try and write a fluffy and sweet fix it fic for a change.

Kara watched as Superman flew off back to Metropolis. She was happy to get a little alone time to let her thoughts sink in. The city she loved had been saved, the Daxamites had retreated for good, and Queen Rhea was dead. From almost every perspective, this was a victory, except for one casualty. She had forced Mon-El to leave the Earth forever. While she had massivly butted heads with the Daxamite in the beginning, the man had grown to become as close as a brother to her. And the guilt she felt after forcing him off the planet was eating at her. Luckily she was pulled out of her thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and a pair of lips kissing her forehead. 

“Are you ok?” Alex asked nuzzling into her neck. Kara nodded her head. 

“I’ll be fine.” Kara replied softly. She felt her girlfriend remove her hands from her waist. 

“Hey, look at me.” Alex told Kara, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kara looked up to the brunette beauty. “You can’t blame yourself for what happened.” 

“I pulled the trigger Alex.” Kara argued. 

“I know” Alex replied sympathetically “But you had no choice, and you know that.” Alex turned Kara to completely face her “You saved the city, you saved the Earth, and I couldn’t be more proud of you than I am right now.” Kara still didn’t look too convinced “I know that we have to make sacrifices to do the things that we do” Kara looked down at her feet, only to have her head raised back up by Alex “But I know that wherever he is, Mon-El is just as proud of you as I am.” With that, Kara gave her first genuine smile of the night and wrapped her favorite human into a hug. 

“I love you.” Kara mumbled into Alex’s shoulder. 

“I love you too.” Alex replied. After letting go of each other, they both turned to face the city. 

“So” Kara started “How do you think we’re gonna top this one?” Kara asked sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood. “Maybe we should just take a vacation, what do you think?” Alex turned towards the Kryptonian. 

“Marry me.” She said, very bluntly. Kara turned in surprise, thinking she must be hearing things. 

“Excuse me?” Alex took both of Kara’s hands in hers. 

“I know this is terrible timing, but with everything going on, and everything that will continue to go on in the future, I think we both know there is no perfect time.” 

“Alex.... are you...” Kara asked breathless and wide eyed. 

“Look maybe I’m moving too fast, or maybe not even fast enough, but all I know is, I don’t want a day to go by without you in my life, and I don’t wanna waste any more time.” Kara visibly began to tear up “And I promise, tomorrow I will buy the most expensive ring I can find.” Alex finally got a chuckle out of Kara “Kara, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me....please?” Alex softly begged the Kryptonian. Kara wiped her eyes and looked the agent in the face. 

“Alex...” Kara took a breath “I would absolutely love to marry you.” Alex made a noise that seemed to be a strange combination of a chuckle and a sob. 

“You would?” She asked with tears streaming down her face. 

“Yes” Kara pulled her new fiancé closer and kissed her, holding her as tightly as she could. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is number one of my two Proposal fics. The next one will be a proposal from Kara.


End file.
